Time Travel Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Gideon Prewett know that he's finally found his soulmate. The only problem he's from the future. Written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile, September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This yet another AU that I want to explore. I wrote this story for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge, September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Leaf Pile Challenge I used the Yellow (AUs) prompt of Soulmate AU. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Cross-Gen Fem/Slash pairing 80. Gideon/Harry. For Ravenclaw: Audrey's Dessert Challenge I used Filling AUs: Caramel: Soulmate! AU. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Time Travel Love.**

They say you will know your soulmate the minute you meet them and Gideon Prewett can't help but think that whoever they are is right. He knows that the boy sitting between the red-haired boy and the brown-haired girl is his soulmate. Something in Gideon's blood is calling out to the other boy.

The next thing he knows green eyes are looking into his blue eyes and he wants to go over and talk to the boy but he knows he can't. The rules of using a time turner say that he can't change anything. But did that count if you traveled to the future? He can't help but continue to muse on the subject as he watches the two young people under the tree.

Stopping in his musing he is confused. Weren't there three of them a minute ago? He wants to slap himself for not realizing that one of the young people he was watching he had slipped off. He looks over and realizes the one that disappears is his one. His soulmate has disappeared.

Snap! A twig snaps behind him making Gideon jump and pray that he hasn't been noticed. Another twig snaps as a shadow falls over where he is hunkered down in the bushes. The shadow looks to be that of a boy about his own age. He looks up at the sixteen years old boy he'd wanted to talk to so bad a few minutes ago.

"Are you watching us?" asked the boy his dark eyebrows knitting together as the green eyes underneath watched him carefully. "Who are you? You look familiar."

Gideon knows he's done for now. He's not only been caught watching this boy whose name he doesn't even know but as he feels a blush color his cheeks he realizes that what the boy said was somewhat true. He looked exactly like a copy of the boy's red-haired friend over by the tree.

"I didn't mean to bother anyone," he quickly explained. "I don't have many friends..."

"Stop lying," the green eyes took on a somewhat stormy look as the boy folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you the truth."

The boy nodded as though to tell him he could continue with what he was saying.

Gideon felt a twist in his stomach at being this close to the other boy. He studied the boy as tried to figure a way to say who he was without telling anyone that he had time traveled. His eyes roved over the other boy's body and he felt his cheeks flush up yet again.

"My name is Gideon," he told Harry not actually mentioning his last name the boy didn't need to know it yet. "I don't believe we've ever met before. I'd definitely remember meeting someone as handsome as you. Trust me. Handsome men don't usually just fall out of the sky. You know?" He chuckled at his own little pick up line.

Harry's cheeks pinked up a little at the compliment. "I'm Harry," was the simple reply. "Perhaps instead of skulking around in the bushes you'd like to come over and talk to us." Harry smiled and Gideon would do anything to make the other boy smile forever.

Gideon nodded as he followed Harry back over to the other two. He'd have to come up with a clever cover story before they started asking questions about him. And he'd have to make it a good one.

"Guys, this is Gideon," he heard his soulmate Harry tell is friends.

Shaking hands with the red-haired boy who was named Ron and brown-haired girl named Hermione he couldn't help but hear the way his name rolled off Harry's tongue over and over again. He hoped he'd hear it again many many times.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Time Travel Love.**


End file.
